


Addicted

by mellodramatica



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay, L likes being topped physically but mentally he's the top, Light is into degradation and we support him, Light thinks he's a top but L just lets him believe that, M/M, Oral Sex, Please Forgive me, Plotless, They both know Light is Kira but at this point they don't give a fuck, i wrote this at 3 am, lawlight, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodramatica/pseuds/mellodramatica
Summary: Light is a dick.....ted to L. (Get it?)





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2015, then found it in my notes in late 2017 and decided to finish it in a whim. If you know me, you know that that's my go-to way of writing fics. Anyhow, Light hasn't forgotten he's Kira while he's handcuffed to L but they really don't care too much. This is kinda crackish and absolutely explicit. Enjoy.

_Maybe being handcuffed together wasn't such a bad idea after all,_ Light thought, as he dimmed the bedroom light and started undressing for bed, sneak peeking at Ryuzaki now and then, who was undressing as well. Light didn't like to admit it to himself, but it was true: he had fallen harshly, painfully in love with his enemy Ryuzaki, widely known as L. And sometimes it looked indeed like the feelings were mutual, for example when Ryuzaki would turn red in the presence of Light. He often noticed Ryuzaki quickly turn his head when he laid his eyes on him, and he himself got caught a lot of times, too. Now, didn't tonight look like the perfect time to put the moves on him, in the dimmed candle-like light, with the big, soft bed, and nothing to separate them, and don't even get him started on what he could do with those handcuffs... yes, tonight indeed was a perfect night.

Light slowly removed his pants and slipped into bed, where Ryuzaki was curled up, his back turned towards him. He was so incredibly adorable like that. Light moved himself a little closer to Ryuzaki and softly tugged the chain of the handcuffs. The latter slightly turned his head to see Light lying quite close, the blanket only covering half of his body, revealing his proportionate, Greek-statue-like chest. He flashed Ryuzaki a confident grin.

"Light.. uhh.. aren't you tired?"

"Hm no, I can't quite say I am.. You?"

"Well.. A little."

"Is that so?" He lazily replied. "How about I make you.. forget your fatigue?"

Ryuzaki raised his brows but couldn't reply - Light suddenly pressed his lips against his and pulled the nearly weightless man against him effortless. Ryuzaki was stunned at first, but then realized what he had thought about for so long was happening and even Light would have never expected Ryuzaki to suddenly jump on top of him, pinning him down on the bed and kissing him back, hands in his hair. But it was a pleasant surprise, and Light welcomed it, sliding his hands over Ryuzaki's naked torso, his neck, his ears..

And suddenly it was Ryuzaki who took the wheel. He pressed his body onto Lights, and the kiss became hotter; they softly slid their tongues against each other as they moves their lips in sync, occasionally biting the other's lip, just hard enough to make it slightly painful - in a good way. Breathing heavily, Ryuzaki broke the kiss after some time, only to attack Lights neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. He slowly made his way down to his collarbones, as Light closed his eyes, inhaled sharply, and moaned. Then, against expectations, he suddenly put his hands in Lights hair, shoving it away from his ear, and attacked the overly sensitive spot behind it. He softly bit and sucked at Lights earlobe and brought his tongue all the way up his ear shell, and he could feel him almost shake in pleasure beneath him as he moaned. "R-Ryuzaki.. Not that.. spot.." he managed to whisper, his voice shaky. "Yes, definitely that spot." he replied, whispering in between his gentle touches. "A-ahh.." was all Light could bring out as he closed his eyes again.

At last, Ryuzaki placed a soft last kiss on Lights now red hot ear, and moved down to his v-line, tracing up his abs with his fingers until he reached his nipples, and while gently circling around them, he kissed and placed love bites around the area of Lights abdomen. He could feel Lights boner pressing against him, just waiting to be teased and used. Light lifted his head and opened his eyes slightly as he felt Ryuzaki slide off his boxers and throw them somewhere in the room. Ryuzaki placed his slender fingers gently around Lights hard-on, and started jerking him off, gently squeezing. He then brought his lips to the tip and spit on it, kissed it softly, and he looked up at Light as he wrapped his lips around it, just to see him lean his head back and close his eyes. He then slowly slid it all the way inside his mouth and started sucking, licking and moving his head up and down, making Light moan once again, louder now, like music to the ears. Ryuzaki felt so in control, he had Light all to himself now, he could do whatever he wanted with him.. He never thought that would happen, and he felt quite good about himself.

He kept sucking Light’s hard member, often licking from the base to the tip, using his hands to play with Light’s balls. "N-uhh, Ryuzaki.."

"Hmhm, what is it, Light-kun? _Do you want me?_ " Ryuzaki purred. Light didn't say anything, but rather opened his eyes halfway and looked at Ryuzaki like a child that was forced to admit they'd done wrong.

"I know you want me, Light.. You might think I'm socially and sexually awkward, but I always notice things, you know.. It's just part of being the world's' best detective." Ryuzaki continued as he moved upwards, his face inches from Light's. "But I really would like you to say it, just for fun.. In fact, if you won't say it yourself, I might have to _punish_ you.." He gave him a sly smile as he softly grinded his still clothed dick against Light's.

"A-ahh!" the latter hissed at the sudden touch to his now sensitive dick. He stopped Ryuzaki from moving to get his thoughts straight, then said: "Okay. I want you, Ryuzaki, L.. You make me want you so bad, what choice do I have? You really-" he suddenly rolled over, positioning himself on top, "-are such a bad boy for making me want you like that.. Perhaps _you're_ the one who needs to be punished?"

"What are you thinking of, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, a small smirk lifting up one corner of his mouth as he looked up at him, purposely yet casually sprawling his arms and hands above his head - a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by the other. "Oh," Light began, taking the chain between thumb and forefinger and lifting it above their heads, "I will have you, L, and you will be crying for more."

"Is that all, Light? That could almost be considered disappointing, coming from Kira himself."

"Did I say I was finished, _bastard_? You will be crying for more.. And you will not be able to get it, unless I allow you."

"Spoken like a true man who suffers a god complex, Yagami. Whatever. Make me." Ryuzaki shrugged, seemingly uninterested, though his body said differently. Light knew this, of course, and within one swift move he tightly wrapped the chain around the other's wrists, bolting them together so that no movement could be made. The chain was long enough for his own hand to be able to move freely still, so he shoved it into Ryuzaki's hair, gripping it tightly before he pressed his lips onto the other's once more. It was a wet kiss this time, hot and needy and wet, with a lot of panting in between and a lot of biting of the lips. Light took L's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, sliding his tongue over the skin, stretching it until his partner let out a hiss and a moan, out of pain and pleasure equally. He closed his eyes for a second, eyelids fluttering softly, before his bottom lip was freed again, now tingling softly. "Ahh, Light..."

Light grinned. "You look hot, you know, like that." L opened his eyes halfway to look at him through the slits. "So not any other way?"

Light grabbed him by the chin, donning a sudden serious expression. "It would do for you to keep those pretty little lips together, Ryuu. Or they might get bitten a lot more than you'd like."

"Understood," Ryuzaki replied lazily before chuckling softly. He enjoyed this - allowing Light to feel in control, but knowing the situation would always be in his hands.

"I meant that, scum," Light hissed, pressing his forehead against L's before taking his top lip into his mouth and giving it a sharp jab with his teeth, to which Ryuzaki gasped in shock. "Well then. Be quiet, now, like a good boy," Light whispered against Ryuzaki's lips, before moving down, tracing his long digits all over the other's body until he reached the hem of his boxer shorts. He slipped a finger or two between the hem and L's skin and moved the fabric around teasingly, purposely sliding it over his cock underneath. L clenched his teeth in order not to make a sound, but was tortured until Light finally decided to slip off the piece of clothing, carelessly throwing it across the room. He placed his tongue at the base of L's cock and wiggled it around softly, before wrapping his lips around it halfway and giving it a gentle suck. Ryuzaki was breathing heavily beneath him, trying not to make a sound while Light made it nearly impossible. The latter now slid his tongue all the way up to the sensitive tip of L's member, his hand sliding beneath the other's leg and suddenly draping it over his shoulder.

"Come and wrap your legs around me now, Ryuu, like a good bitch." The way Light spoke made Ryuzaki groan through his gritted teeth, and in a flash, he wrapped his other leg around his man, tightening them both and practically forcing Light onto his cock. "Ah, you want it so bad, hm?" Light whispered, "You're even forgetting not to make a noise. _Well, then_. Use your dirty mouth to beg for it, my little whore." As soon as L was allowed - allowed himself - to make noise, he groaned painstakingly, before looking down at Light. "Oh, please..."

"Is that enough, hm? I barely heard that..." Light whispered against Ryuzaki's dick, his lips softly brushing against it. "Oh, Light!" He hissed, "Please, suck me, as hard as you can."

"Mmm, that sounds pleasant, my little whore.. But it could be a little more vulgar, if you get my drift..."

"Ah!~" Ryuzaki finally exclaimed, being driven more and more crazy by Light's teasing touches. "Fucking suck my cock until I come, Yagami!"

"Now _that_ , my Ryuu, sounds a lot better.. You can make noise now, if you please." And with another soft groan, Light went to work, french kissing the tip of L's dick like it was his nine to five job and resulting in him moaning like mad. He clenched his legs so tight around Light's neck that one might've feared he would choke, but Light minded not. He played with L as if he was his own little playground and brought him to the brink of an orgasm in quite a short time, though sometimes stretching it out just to pester L. "N-nnhhh! Fuck.." The latter moaned as he was about to spill over that blissful edge, when Light slowed down his actions again - in an angry reply he shoved his face even closer onto his own dick. "Impatient, hm, little slut? Imagine what I'm going through..." Light slid one hand down to his own member and stroked it softly, unable to suppress a moan as he did. "I can't wait either, you know.. But fine. Have yours, Ryuu." And he leaned down again, this time taking L's full length into his mouth - L let out a pleading moan - and sucking him off at a speedy pace. "L-Light.. Nnnhh.. A-ahh!" Was the final exclamation as Ryuzaki came, spilling his cum into Light's mouth as Light kept sucking. After a few moments the orgasm wore off, and Ryuzaki panted loudly while biting down on his bottom lip. Light let go of his man's member and pried off his legs, sitting more upright now.

"So.." He started.

"What, Yagami?" L said, his voice still high up in his throat, husky.

"Do me now, my good little bitch." And quickly he had positioned his dick in front of L's face, who welcomingly opened his mouth and flicked his tongue across the head. "Nn~" Light immediately moaned, having gone quite some time being aroused without any relief. L took the tip of Light's dick in his mouth and only lightly sucked at that, siding his lips and tongue across it for added effect. It drove Light crazy; he shoved his hand into L's hair and pushed his face onto his cock, groaning deeply as he felt himself be buried in his throat. "Enough of the teasing bullshit now, whore. Make me come so hard I forget my own name," He demanded. Ryuzaki obliged happily, starting to pound his head up and down and moaning loudly in the process, the vibrations of his throat adding to Light's pleasure. He too was soon on the brink of orgasm, and because L in contrast to Light didn't fuck around, he came within moments, the most vile moans emitting from his open mouth.

"Haaa-aahhh..." He gasped as the bliss wore off, releasing his grip on L's jet-black hair as he slipped out of his mouth. "Oh.. Fuck. That was good."

"Mmm. I agree." Ryuzaki replied, clearly in an after-sex daze. Light undid the chains around L's wrists and, suddenly feeling quite tired, threw himself down on the bed beside him, snuggling straight up to the arm L had spread across the pillows with a small sigh.

"You look rather soft right now, Light. Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Hardcore during the deed, a softie afterwards?"

Light frowned and closed his eyes, covering himself in the blanket all the way up to his nose. "I wanna sleep," He simply replied, his voice muffled by the blanky.

"Whatever, little baby." Ryuzaki chuckled, before gently placing a kiss on Light's hair and laying down to rest himself. Being chained together had been a great idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or a comment if you somehow liked this :)


End file.
